Troubles of the Headache Kind
by DigiExpert
Summary: Stormy wakes up to an unpleasant headache and decides to take her pain out on the inhabitants of Rainbow Land in a way only she can. Oneshot. Complete.


**This was a quick oneshot fic done for Fanchan on the Rainbow Brite forums...she had a pretty bad headache at the time, and so I got the idea to write this. Enjoy**

**Troubles of the Headache Kind**

All seemed well in Rainbow Land. The birds and bees were chirping and buzzing happily, enjoying the sights and sounds of Spring. The sprites worked happily in the Color Mines, humming a happy tune while the Color Kids took turns supervising. Rainbow had left with Starlite and Twink in the early morning light to take care of some business on Earth. Moonglo slept peacefully after a long night's work. The day seemed like it would be yet another great one for all who dwelled in Rainbow Land…all but one that is.

Stormy awoke with a groggy start and was greeted by the darkness of her small room underneath the Color Castle. She only slept here three out of four seasons of the year. She preferred the darkness of her room, as it reminded her of dark, stormy skies, minus the lightning. She was at home here. None of the other Color Kids dared to stay in the room for very long; they were afraid of the darkness closing in around them, no colors to be found. However, if one were to ever see the room in daylight, they would find that it was simply decorated in shades of color similar to Stormy's outfit. Not much would be seen besides a wardrobe that held spare outfits and boots, along with extra lightning-bolt clips for her hair. It was simple and plain, but it suited her needs.

Raising a hand to her head, Stormy groaned. She could feel the start of a pounding headache, one that would not be pleasant when it became full-blown. No medicines were available to act as a quick fix to her problem as they would be on Earth. No, Stormy was either going to have to sleep it off, or slug through the day, hoping it would soon disappear. To hope it would disappear quickly was akin to hoping that Murky would suddenly find colors to be the most fascinating thing in the world. She slid from bed and quickly dressed in her usual outfit, slamming the door of her room behind her. Too late she remembered that slamming a door hard wasn't the smartest thing to do when one had a headache.

Stormy made her way to the main level of the Color Castle, going in search of something to eat. As she walked by one of the star-shaped windows, she was greeted by the happy, cheerful sight of a bright sun in a clear blue sky. Her head throbbed at seeing such a bright, cheery scene before her. So she did what any person who could control the weather would do – conjured up a rain storm that would darken the sky and help the throbbing disappearing. She stood at the window, her fingers twitching in response to the commands she was silently thinking. Within the span of a half hour, she was able to not only conjure a nice downpour, but to also add some heavy thunder and lightning. Story smiled at her work, and continued on her trek to the dining area, knowing that the storm would last for a few hours.

In the kitchen, she was able to find the remains of some star porridge that the rest of the Color Kids and Rainbow had eaten that very morning. Star porridge was not exactly Stormy's favorite breakfast food of choice, but it was also not a favorite hobby of hers to cook. So she took the small bowl of star porridge and sat glumly at the table, forcing herself to swallow what she considered to be tasteless mush. While she ate, her left hand rubbing her throbbing temples and she groaned. At least she didn't have to deal with any bright light anymore.

The loud squelching of muddy boots caused Stormy to look up from her breakfast. She looked up to see the angry faces of Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, and Red Butler. "What'd ya make it storm for?" asked Red Butler.

"I just felt like it," retorted Stormy.

"Well make it stop. The sprites can't move the color carts from the Mines to the Castle because of the heavy rain and mud," added Buddy Blue.

"That's not my problem," replied Stormy, wishing they'd just go away. Their raised voices were making her head hurt even more.

"You ruined a pretty day," tacked on Patty O'Green for good measure as the trio turned and stomped off. Stormy could hear them muttering about contacting Rainbow Brite to solve the problem. None of the Color Kids liked to stand up to Stormy, but Rainbow was always the one to talk to her and calm her down.

Stormy was quite pleased that they were angry. If she had to suffer, then they would too. She finished off the rest of the porridge and set her bowl into the sink, not caring to wash it up. It was time to go see what else she could do, anything that would get rid of the headache she was dealing with. From another window in the Color Castle, she noticed her storm had become stronger, and winds were picking up. Yes, this was the perfect storm to match the mood she was in. As if on cue, her head suddenly began throbbing more.

Into the storm she went, letting the cold water wash over her body like a welcomed old friend. She quickly became soaked from the heavy downpour, and didn't notice the sprites who watched her from inside the safety of their homes. Instead, she once again raised her hand to the sky and tugged the clouds together, forming tight bands of grey. Lightning flashed and the wind roared, but Stormy manipulated the weather with ease, not fearing the large gusts of wind or the lightning that struck nearby.

Caught up in her work, she didn't hear or see Rainbow, Twink, and Starlite ride in on a rainbow behind her. She also didn't catch the quick look of anger that crossed Rainbow's face before being replaced with a calm smile. "Stormy! Stop making such a huge storm!" she called out as she tried to move closer to Stormy.

Stormy didn't' hear her over the roaring of the thunder. She continued to concentrate on the storm she had created, letting the feel and sight drown out the painful headache. She jumped quickly when she felt a tapping on her shoulder and quickly turned to face whoever would interrupt her. She saw Rainbow there, soaked to the bone. Her hair was plastered to her head and sides of her face. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Stormy, you have to stop this storm. It's too strong. If you make it too big, you'll destroy things in Rainbow Land."

"I don't care!" replied Stormy, crossing her arms across her chest. Her head began throbbing again, and she raised a hand to rub her temples. She just wanted it to go away.

Rainbow noticed this behavior and pieced a few things together. "Stormy, why don't you go take a nap? You can take care of this storm later."

But Stormy didn't hear her. She was already heading back inside the Color Castle and down to her bedroom of darkness. She lay her face against the cool sheets and groaned, trying to coax herself to fall back to sleep, and hoping that she could sleep away the headache that seemed as though it'd prefer to bug and bother her to no end.

By afternoon, the stormy skies that covered Rainbow Land had faded away into wispy white clouds in a sky blue sky. The birds chirped and the bees buzzed around flowers of myriad colors. Rainbow Brite had disappeared into another part of Rainbow Land to take care of some color issues, while Twink supervised the sprites in the Color Mines. And Stormy? She was humming a simple tune as she brushed Skydancer's mane, all signs and trace of a headache gone from her mind.


End file.
